The objective of this project is to develop various ophthalmic instruments applicable to clinical ophthalmology. Emphasis has been on the development of a stereoscopic fundus camera for production of simultaneous stereoscopic photographs with the highest degree of resolution and absolute minimum distortion. The objective is to produce stereoscopic pairs of photographs which can be subjected to stereophotogrammetry for the accurate production of contours and sections. From these plots it can be determined whether or not there has been any appreciable change in the size and volume of a glaucomatous disc over a given period of time. The camera will produce a magnified view of the disc in which the disc is approximately 1 cm. In addition, various degrees of depth effect will be obtainable by changing the "base" (interaperture distance). With such a camera the procedure can be performed with a maximum degree of accuracy and when subjected to the stereoplotter of a computer, results ought to be highly consistent from one time to another. Various other projects of ophthalmic instrumentation involve the accurate determination of anterior chamber depth by optical means, methods of producing stereoscopic retro-illumination photographs of the lens and investigations into wide angle fundus photography.